


Awake

by ionica01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: During the War, F/M, Fluff, after the cannon moment, just some gajevy to cure your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have different ways of spending their nights when they can't sleep: Levy loves reading, and Gajeel usually watches her sleep. However, the war has changed their routine.Just a fanfiction about Gajeel and Levy after the big confession.





	Awake

Whenever she couldn't sleep, Levy would open up a book and read. She had spent countless sleepless nights in this manner, lost in the boundless universe of books.

And yet, she couldn't read that night. Her book was lying in her bag, but she made no attempt to reach it. Instead, she laid awake, her eyes wide open, watching the starry sky in silence. She had spread her arms over the improvised bed, lost in thought as she looked up at the sparkling stars.

She remembered reading once that each star represented a living soul, whether a shooting star meant the death of someone. She childishly stretched her hand up, in an obviously failed attempt to catch the stars. She waved her hand slowly, taking in each sparkling point and the story it was whispering. Yes, they were, without a doubt, telling a story: one about an epic battle, or one about the hardships of life, or maybe even a love story... They wove together the story of centuries, when hundreds of fates intertwined, forming constellations.   


The blue-haired woman started wondering which was Fairy Tail's constellation. She moved her hand over to a patch where tens of stars were gathered together and clasped her fist, wishing to take the fates of her guildmates in her own hands and to decide the outcome of their fierce battles. She then slowly relaxed her hand, letting go of the nothingness she had caught with a sigh. 

Levy examined the stars again, closing her eyes, the image of the sky engraved in her mind as the shining points turned into faces of her comrades: there was Master Makarov, small as ever, with Mirajane and Erza by his side. As always, he and Erza were discussing political issues while Mirajane was smiling widely at the mess the guild was. Wendy was by the scarlet-haired woman's side, sipping tea. Of course Charle was there too, trying really hard not to laugh at Happy's fish-fetish.

And where there was a blue exceed there was Natsu, too. Obnoxious as ever, he was fighting with Gajeel, despite her and Lucy's protests. Levy smiled at the image of Lu-chan grabbing Natsu's arm and telling him to stop destroying the guild as the script-writing mage herself futilely grabbed the iron dragon slayer's waist. However, there's not much little women like themselves could do against the men's love for fighting.   


A smile was spread across Levy's face when she opened her eyes and realised they needed to win this fight if they ever dreamed of returning to those peaceful days. The smile withered, however, as she turned around slowly, gazing upon the previously-mentioned iron dragon slayer, covered in bandages.

The woman shivered at the sight, fully aware of how much it must have hurt. Even so, having a torn apart, still alive Gajeel next to her was so comforting that she indulged herself in a moment of pure happiness. After all, he did promise her he'd take her back to the guild safe and sound and if Levy knew the first thing about her boyfriend it was that he would keep his promises to her no matter what.   


Being this close to him after thinking he had died made her feel tears blooming in the corners of her eyes again, but this time, they were tears of joy. She gently touched his chest and moved closer to his big body, immersing herself in the feeling of safety she always felt when they were together. She recalled gajeel telling her that he wanted to walk by her side forever and smiled: it was better that he wasn't awake after all. Otherwise, he would have been teased to no end for being so sentimental…

***

Whenever Gajeel couldn't sleep, he'd lay in silence, watching Levy's body raising and falling steadily and her cute sleeping face when she turned to face him. She always looked so breathtakingly beautiful that it really made it hard for Gajeel to control himself when she was so defenseless, quiet and peaceful.

He'd usually gently caress her hair as to not wake her up, then he'd trace lines on her back and arms. From time to time, she would let out a sigh of relief and comfort escape her lips, causing the iron mage to wonder whether he deserved all this happiness or not. 

He'd recall their first meeting and all he'd done bad to her and shiver: how could he ever find it in himself to touch a strand of her hair again? And then he'd recall Levy's smile and her attempts to talk to him when he joined the guild. How did that woman have the guts to talk to him again after he had injured her so badly, he still didn't know. She was a wonder, acting so kind to someone who didn't deserve any of that. That's when the feeling of wanting to protect her bloomed within him…

It was on sleepless nights that Gajeel pondered the will of fate like this.

But that night, Gajeel didn't have his eyes open. They were closed shot in a failed attempt to fall asleep. The fatigue hadn't gotten to him yet, despite the near death experience he had gone through.   


Just as he wanted to open his eyes and start his ritual, he felt someone pull closer to him and a small, unmistakably gentle hand touching his wounds. He refrained from letting his eyelids open as the little figure cuddled besides him. The man had no doubt about the identity of the individual: it was clear from the way her head fit in his chest, the way her hair brushed ever so slightly against his skin, the way she sent his heart racing.

He suddenly felt a drop of water wetting his skin where Levy's face was supposed to be and realised she was crying. Slowly, as if still asleep, he let out a moan and moved his hand on her back, bringing her closer to him, holding her tightly. He could hear her faintly gasp before her hands found their way around his chest and she slowly calmed down, drifting to sleep. 

Gajeel didn't dare open his eyes to disturb the moment, instead feeling the exhaustion getting to him as he fell asleep, too.   


***

When neither Levy nor Gajeel could sleep, they pretended to rest as not to disturb each other, while unconsciously closing the gap between them. And that night was no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fanfiction, too! I'm not that good at writing Gajeel and Levy, so I hope they aren't too out of character. If you enjoyed, be sure to leave me a comment! I read each and every one of them!


End file.
